Lying to those I love
by Peaceandunity
Summary: what happens when a joke goes to far and Bella's darkest secret is reveled. will Edward still love her? will jasper try to kill her? will Emmet be guilty?


**ME:** I do NOT own twilight. _ Maybe if I kill Stephine and write in her will…._

**Jasper: ** Maria… Don't kill her that's Emmett's job

**Emmet: ** what now.

**Jasper: **Maria wants to kill Stephine Meyer so that _she_ can own Edward and tell him not to love Edward

**Me: **no. I want to own all of you

**Both:** oh!

Lying to those I love

Bpov preface

Why me? Why him? Why us? I never wanted to come here to the land where special powers are not rare but more common the mortals think. I wanted to stay special and rare. I didn't want to be in this death match. I wanted out and tried every way I could think of, All without them knowing. What went wrong? I think it was one prank that set me over the edge. Now I have all this explaining to do oh great. No one to help me here.

Chapter 1

Everyone always called me weird stupid and just plain creepy. Why you ask? Simple. My name is Isabella Marie swan. I'm just like Bella from the book every thing about me is the same. Family, friends, where I live, hobbies, ECT. Only problem is… I hate, HATE the book TWILIGHT and if I ever see Edward I'll rip his head off. Oh yea did I mention the other difference. I'm a fire fairy. I was born into this world to protect it. But… I ended up destroying it. In only 17 years too. But, I can do more than just create and smother fire. I can control all elements, people, plants, and animals. Oh yea one more thing. No one knows this ready to fight and take over side of me. They all think I'm shy, uncoordinated, smart, goody too-shoes. Sometimes I hate that they don't know the 'other' side of me, but then I realize how much easier it makes my life. So all in all I don't care what or who I am. Well until one morning. You see my best friends name is Tyler and he's the ONLY one on this planet that knows what I am. The reason being is because he's a jumper. What he does is make a portal in two dimensions and walk through. Lately I've started to open portals but mine were unsteady so Tyler did it for me. But that was before he died. 2 weeks before my terrible morning. He was in a car accident on his way to meet me in the woods where we practice our talents. We had created a watch that enabled us to talk to one another in different universes. But we also used it to talk normally. He was telling me he was on his way at a red light when this other car rammed into him. Apparently _that_ car was being attacked so the bullets missed the original guys and hit Tyler Square in the heart. If I had been closer or not in shock. I could've saved him. but it didn't end up that way. I knew he was dead when the tattoo on my left arm turned red signaling the passing of the Jumper. We both had one. It helped us stay connected before be invented the watches. Mine was in the shape of a flam. after he was killed I had his name put in it like we had promised each other so long ago. His was a picture of two different trees one that we grow in this world, and one in our fave world on the other end of the galaxy. But back to my terrible morning. I had fallen asleep in an ambulance on the way to the hospital because I miscalculate my aims when I'm angry so the flam had ended up scorching my right arm and the top of my leg. I was in my back yard so I simply used my wind to get me in my house. (I live in phoenix by the way) where as I yell for my mom to come down. I told her that I had burnt myself trying to get the stove turned on. She believed me because I'd been so out of it in the last two weeks. She just called the hospital and told them what happened. She didn't even have to tell them my name. I go there often enough. So I fell asleep and now I woke up here. Well I guess it's time to confront the Cullen's.

"Guys she doesn't quite understand what's happening so give her some space," Alice said. Great they're not hunting. I walked over to the door noticing I was in a guest bedroom. I opened the door and was face to face with 7 vampires. at least their eyes are golden.

"I hate leeches," I said to let them know I both disliked them and knew what they were.

"How?" they all asked.

"Simple. Your eyes are golden and you knew I was here before you opened the door. Alice probably saw a guest was coming unwillingly and I can smell your horrible stench" they just stared at me wide eyed. I had to laugh It was hilarious. Then I saw Edward slightly in the back of the group and my mood changed drastically. I took down some of my wall and jasper was over whelmed enough with my hatred that he fell to the floor. I closed back my wall and set my watch to call Tyler. He answered quickly.

"How could you?" I yelled at his projection image. "You know I can't stand to be any where near leeches or dogs"

"Sorry. The gods counsel wouldn't let me put you in _Pendragon, _but forced you among those you were supposed to be placed with" he said back. "They remembered your defiant ways as to being born in that world so they avenged you for all the broken rules"

"How long am I forced to live in this hell?"

"Until you stop being such an evil pixy"

"ME? A _pixy._ Never they are WAAAAAAAY to preppy creatures"

"Fine. Until you get anger control"

"That could take centuries. I will NOT be stuck with the god forsaken _CULLEN's," _I spit the name in disgust. "Any longer"

"Sorry bells but the gods won't let you leave again."

"Can you at least visit from the heavens? I miss you" I was on the floor now whispering not wanting him to leave me again"

"I'll do what I can but behave yourself and listen to the Cullen's." there was a moment of pause.

"I'll try," I said finally. "By the way did you let me keep any of my stuff? Or will I have to go to the mall?" he laughed.

"Only you bells could think of shopping at a time like this. But yes. All your stuff, including your vault is in there"

"Yay!!" I said like a 1st grader that got their favorite ice cream. "Thank you tylie"

"Welcome. Listen I gotta go but I'll call soon."

"K" I said and hung up only to find the Cullen's staring at me. I stood up and said, "just ask" knowing they'd have questions I could and couldn't answer. I followed Carlisle and the others down stairs to their living room. Once we were seated me as far away from them as I could get with out leaving the room they started firing questions. "Slow down I might have supper hearing but you guys are WAY to fast. Start with… Rosalie" I said choosing randomly.

"Who are you" was the most obvious question. She asked it.

"My name" I said taking a deep breath. "Is Isabella Marie swan? Call me ANYTHING except Bella and you'll NEVER go hunting again. Being FORCED to live your worst nightmare in your case the worst nightmare before you were turned" something about the way I said it must've kept them from replying.

"Uhhh… Emmett next" I said.

"Whose tylie? And what's with the weird glowing tattoo" Of course Emmet would ask that.

'Tylie is or was my best friend. The tattoo's allowed us to keep track or the other during battle. Alice before you jump out of your seat and attack me"

"Why are you here? And why can't we use our gifts on you?"

"I'm here because… I broke some rules and you can't use your gifts on me because I don't want you to. And don't ask any questions about that because I do not wish to tell you. Esme." I finished.

"What happened to your friend?" she asked kindly.

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and…." I couldn't finish because I was in tears. Because I couldn't focus my walls came down except for my mental shield, which never goes down. They all looked at me shocked. It was obvious that they didn't take me as a crier. Jasper got the worst end of the deal because of the whole emotion-feeling thing. After a few minutes I regained control and said "jasper your question. By the way sorry about the emotions" then I put back up my wall. He smiled gratefully.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm…" I paused wondering how to say this properly. "From a place far away that's much like here. I grew up similarly to that of the people here. Where I come from your story is written in a book. All your likes and dislikes. But I happened to be a character in the book. Everything about me was the same, except that I HATED Edward Cullen. But to this day Tyler, all the gods, and me have NO idea why. We think it was some past life hatred that was strong enough to continue into this life." I was going to continue but Carlisle interrupted.

"Bella what is the name of the place you're from?" he asked

"My planet is called VAnceint, my county is called the United States my state is Arizona and my city is Phoenix," I said already knowing what the question meant. "Yes I can travel through time and space. Tyler is what you'd call a Jumper we… both are unique in our own way. And I do not wish to continue that line of thought. _Edward_" I said with disgust. "Your question"

"Tyler said he put all your stuff in your room. Would that include the books?"

"I'll go get them," I said. Running up the stairs faster than a human but purposefully slower than a Vampire. When I reached the guest bedroom I went to my bookshelf and unlocked it using my burning hand. I grabbed my 8 sets of the books and carefully made my way back down stairs. I gave them each a set in the series and read my copy in disgust while I waited their reactions.

**A/N ok what'd ya think. Please review and if you have time please read my other story and vote or I won't continue typing. The Next chapter is from Edwards's pov. **

**Thanks!**

**Last note:**

**There will be some differences to my stories version of twilight and the real thing. And bella and her version of the story will be different. I'll list them here:**

**Bella and her version of twilight:**

**Fire fairy,**

**Hates Edward**

**My story and twilight:**

**None just yet**


End file.
